TJ's adventures in Death City
by 88EvilnBored88
Summary: Series of one-shots involving TJ's (ME) adventures in death city with the Soul eater gang. NO THIS IS NOT A OCxCHARACTER story this is me adventuring! Also i might add some character pairings like KiMa or something and if you want to be in a one-shot adventuring with me PM an OC on how you want him/her to act, look like, and do in that certain one-shot, don't ask for OCxCharacter!


TJ: Hello my lovely readers this is going to be different from all the stories I've written it's going to be about me being in the Soul Eater universe! YAY!

Maka: Oh god you're entering our world….

Soul: This isn't cool at all

TJ: *brink of tears* Shut up Soul these are one-shots about my adventures

Patty: Are you going to pair yourself with Kid or something if you do I'll break your neck

TJ: No Patty I hate pairings like that I might add my cute moments with some of the characters but nothing like that because I hate doing that. My OC is going to be same personality as the OC in reaper and witch cause that's basically what I'm like

Maka: What a total spaz?

TJ: You guys can be really mean but to answer your question yes and I do not own soul eater please review and follow my adventures YAY! Also I might add some KiMa and other pairings later on! ;-D wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Also I will add one-shots with OCs so PM me an OC and it's personality and what it looks like and I'll put you in a chapter involving me or one the characters but if you ask me for OC x some soul eater character then don't even bother

88LINES88

**Chapter 1: Am I a weapon or a meister?**

**Hello my name is TJ Starlight and I am 14 years old. I have long brown hair with blonde tips and side bangs pushed to the left, brown eyes and pale skin and I'm not sure about anything from my past but all I know is that I'm a orphan that lost her memories from some accident I don't remember and DWMA has decided to take me in to train me to fight evil which I'm okay with as long as I find out how I came to be.**

**I've finally made it to Nevada United States even though I'm from Japan I speak English fairly well. When my ride from the airport dropped me off at the desert when I clearly said "Can you take me to Death City" the guy just left me in the middle of the desert and told me to go straight.**

**After that he drove away and I just stared at the desert and sweat dropped.**_ HOW THE HELL IS I SUPPOSE TO MAKE IT THROUGH A DESERT WITHOUT DYING?!_** I just sighed and took off my white hoodie and wrapped it around my head with I won't over heat but that's how I remember it in movies about surviving the desert.**

**I continued walking straight for 2 hours while I'm sweating my ass off that cab driver is probably enjoying the cool AC of his car **_Lucky bastard_** I thought to myself until I finally reached an endless staircase and my jaw dropped **_"_WHAT THE HELL I'M SUPPOSE TO CLIMB ALL THIS?!"** I yelled to no one in particular as I just stared at the staircase and just sighed. **_There's only one way up….TO RUN!_** My thoughts yelled in my head and I ran straight up the steps nonstop and took me five minutes just to get up all those stairs without stopping. **

**I finally collapsed to the ground exhausted covered in sweat and probably blood. **_I'm probably not pale skinned anymore__** I thought to myself and laughed a little when I noticed I had a slight tan.**_

_**I lay on the floor for a bit refusing to move when I noticed a shadow hovering over me and I saw a blue guy who looked like a zombie that was on steroids but I didn't react to the zombie like a normal person would of screamed "ZOMBIE!". **_

**I just looked up at the blue man "**Sup"

"Hello you're Tori Starlight?" **The blue man asked me but I hate it when people call me that. I sat up and looked up at him**

"Yes but I go by TJ and who are you?" **I asked.**

"I'm Sid and I was sent because Lord Death wants to see you."** The blue man asked and I mentally panicked while keeping a straight face and nodded as I got up and followed Sid.**

_Oh my god! Lord Death?! Is he going to damn my soul? Am I going to hell? What if I done something wrong that I'm going have to die?! He's probably going to be all evil and scary enough to haunt my dreams if I live long enough!_** I started to come up with scenarios in my head about how "Lord Death" would look like and why he wanted to see me. One image involved me falling through the cracks of the earth dying in the flames of hell while he laughed manically.**

**Once we made it through the old fashioned looking City we made it to this gigantic palace that had red and black with skulls and candles everywhere it was amazing like a Halloween mansion. **_Oh god more stairs…what's up with this place? Why can't there be an escalator or elevator here?_** I thought to myself as I climbed yet another set of stairs while following Sid a few steps behind. **_He kind of reminds me of the blue man group just that he's not wearing a costume…_** I thought to myself still really nervous about this Lord Death who wants to see me…Probably to kill bunnies in front of me….oh god I hope not…**

**When we walked into the giant Halloween castle what I assume is the academy, I nearly got lost several times until catching up with Sid. **_God this is like a labyrinth how is I going to be able to get around this place if I get lost ever 8 steps I take._** I thought as we finally made it to a big red door with a metal skull handle and I felt really nervous and my stomach started to get knots as Sid and I walked down the guillotined path which is really creepy. I looked around to notice there was an endless desert full of black crossed grave stones and a bright blue sky with wispy clouds.**

**There's a platform with where the guillotined path ends and I see a 9 foot tall cloaked figure with its back turned and its cloak looked jagged. I swallowed hard while keeping my emotionless expression which I tried so hard to keep up so I don't look scared even though in reality I feel like I'm gonna pass out from nervousness.**

"Lord Death I brought Tori Starlight, like you wanted" ** Sid said in a normal voice and the 9 foot tall figure turned around and I expected the worst when I was WAY off from all my scenarios…Lord death is wearing a cartoonish skull mask that had 3 holes in it. And his voice is like a cartoon characters which make it harder to take him seriously.**

"Hey, Hey Tori thanks for coming. I've heard a lot from you~ all we need to do now is figure out if you're a weapon or a meister which is completely clueless to us. You'll be under our full protection and be attending classes and you'll also be getting an allowance of 200 hundred dollars to pay off place to live, food, clothes, and other necessary things understood?"** Lord Death says and I'm kind of baffled by what he said but I nodded numbly and then spoke in a calm voice knowing that I'm not going to get my soul damned.**

"Understood Lord Death but I already know which one I am." **I responded hiding my smirk, I've had a lot of practice lately before coming here.**

"Oh you do? Then are you a weapon or a meister Tori?"** Lord Death said.**

"I'm both, weapon and meister, a chain scythe to be exact"** I responded in a matter-of-a-fact voice. I took a deep breath and let mini scythes come out of my wrists. Lord Death just clapped his box like hands together.**

"Excellent, since you know how to use your weapon blood. You'll be entering EAT class with Professor Stein tomorrow. Try to get some rest and settled in your apartment. Just so you know your goal is to collect 99 Kishin souls and 1 witch's soul to become good enough to be my weapon or death scythe."** Lord Death said in a jovial tone as I bowed and left the room** **with Sid and I told him I could find the apartment on my own and thanked him for guiding me.**

**When I got to the apartment it already offered furniture and I smiled then finally collapsed on my bed trying to remember who my parents were before letting sleep take me.**

_Tomorrow's my first day of school…this should be interesting…hopefully I won't let my emotions get the best of me…_

88LINES88

TJ: What now I'm a pretty badass character huh (not)

Maka: Well this should be interesting for your adventures

Kid: TJ does not own Soul eater and does TJ really mean Tori?

TJ: Yes, yes my nick name is Tori in reality but I prefer TJ now and WE'RE GOING ON ADVENTURE! Yay! Also I'm not pairing myself with anyone in these stories also PM me OCs if you want to be a part of the story just tell me what your OC wants to do, looks like, acts like and if you ask for OC x Character pairings I will reject you or don't even ask if it's that.

TJ: REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER BUT I OWN THE OC! LOVE YOU READERS! PM ME OCS FOR THEM TO BE A PART OF THE STORIES!


End file.
